Love Letters To Andromeda Black
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Ted Tonks somehow wooed one of the black sisters. These letters are the start of it, and are part of the olwery challenge
1. Dear Dromeda

**A/N:** This is my entry for a few Hogwarts Houses Challenges. This submission is by Lily of house Ravenclaw. It is only marked as a WIP until I have all the letters in it. It will be named complete one that happens.

1) The Owlery: Letters between Ted Tonks and Andromeda

2) Drabble Club: "The most difficult thing is the decision to act, the rest is merely tenacity." by Amelia Earheart

3) Quidditch Pitch: date

4) The Marauder's Era: As the fact that they were in school with them.

Final word count: 524

 _Dromeda,_

 _I hope you don't mind me calling you that. But everyone calls you Andy, and, well, I want to be special. I'm not quite sure what's compelled me to finally write to you, but it's happened nonetheless. Perhaps it was a quote I read recently, "The most difficult thing is the decision to act, the rest is merely tenacity." Amelia Earheart said that. Do you know about her? I only ask because I've heard about your family being one of the really...biased purebloods. I'm sorry if that offends, I just can't decide on the right word. Anyway, if you haven't, I'll tell you anything about her. She's a brilliant woman. First muggle woman to fly around the world._

 _How is your summer so far? I have already finished the assigned work, and my parents have me endowed in summer school, because they feel I'm not learning the necessities. They love Hogwarts, and are happy I'm attending, but feel that the lack of a literature class very disturbing, no matter how much reading and essay writing we have to do. But the class is fun enough. I enjoy the extra learning with muggle books._

 _I do hope you're enjoying your summer. What kind of things do wizard families do in the summer? I've spent some time with friends in their homes, but then again, most of my friends remain muggleborns or halfbloods. That's not really planned or anything. But it's how it worked out. Can you believe that I'm going into my sixth year and asking such a ridiculous question?_

 _I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time. I hope you don't think I'm too bold in writing you. We've never really spoken before. And I guess it makes sense. Although we have been potions partners for years. I'll never understand why you didn't choose a member of Slytherin. But, I was very happy to have a new friend. Except that I could barely muster the courage to speak to you. I hate to admit it, but I let the rumors I'd heard get to me. About your family, but you. There were no rumors about you, but plenty about your sisters. I should have spoken to you more. I want to talk to you more. I really want to get to know you. And after reading this, I'm sure you probably don't want anything to do with me._

 _However, I must say why I chose to write you. I have tickets to an event this weekend, a muggle play. I was wondering if you might be interested in joining me. For dinner and a play, that is. I want to take you on a date. You are a beautiful woman and I would be honored if you would join me. It's a production of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. It's a very confusing okay that has a play within a play, fairies, and a donkey named Bottom. And yes, it is as confusing as it sounds. I'll take you anywhere you like for dinner, and the theater district has some amazing restaurants. So would you please join me for a date?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ted Tonks_


	2. I'll kill him

**A/N:** This is the second letter to Andromeda. An entry for multiple challenges in the Hogwarts Houses Challenges for team Ravenclaw. If you would like to see the responses, written by the wonderful Uni, go here: s/11389866/1/Dear-Ted

1) The Owlery: Ted Tonks writing to Andromeda Black

2) The Drabble Club: _Rage, unadulterated rage, consumed my every thought!_

3) The Quidditch Pitch: insanity

4) The Marauder's Era challenge

Final word count: 510

 _Dearest Dromeda,_

 _When school starts up again, I might get expelled if I so much as get a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy! I do not understand why pureblood families are still so stuck in the past, it's pure insanity! He is dead to me!_ _Rage, unadulterated rage, consumed my every thought!_

 _I do not care that you aren't "pure", as you put it, for any reason other than the fact that it was not your choice. And I have their decided that you are joining me, and I will not take no for an answer. You deserve to have an experience with a man that makes you smile, and I will do everything in my power to do that for you. You have the prettiest smile I have ever seen, honest._

 _Now, in order to help convince you that I will not take no for an answer, I shall tell you amazing things. Or at least, what I hope you'll find funny do that someone might hear your beautiful laugh._

 _If you think my parents are funny for focusing on literature, you should have seen their reaction when your owl arrived. They kind of forget that that's how the wizarding world sends their mail, and I so rarely get any, that they only redirect it when it's time for school._

 _My parents are both English professors at Oxford and Cambridge, which in the muggle world would be like Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor falling in love and getting married. They have me take arithmancy in school and I do have some classes in math, but because they teach English, they care a lot about literature. In fact, they tend to only give books as gifts._

 _Muggles can fly, just not in the way we do. They fly in giant contraptions that are called airplanes. They were invented a long time ago by two brothers, The Wright brothers. And it escalated from there. Amelia Earheart was a feisty woman, who became one of the first female pilots, that's what they call muggles who fly, and she decided that she wanted to fly around the world. And she did. Except that one day, she went missing over the Bermuda Triangle. It's a part of the ocean, and ships and planes suddenly disappear._

 _I don't think we're that opposite, Dromeda. Yes, we come from different worlds, and we might have a very Romeo and Juliet like story, but I want to be with you. And we can't find out if it's meant to be unless you join me._

 _So in order to prepare for this date that I am no longer accepting a no to, I have a few things to say and ask. First, what is your favorite food? Have you ever been in a car? Or in central London? The dress code for the evening well be...formal-ish. I'm not sure how to describe it. A dress would definitely work perfectly, you look lovely when you wear dresses. You always seem to shine brighter. I can't wait to see you._

 _Yours,_

 _Ted_


	3. I'll be here

**A/N:** This is Ted's third letter to Andromeda Black. For the Owlery challenge in the Hogwarts Houses Challenges. An a entry for Ravenclaw.

1) The Owlery

2) The Quidditch Pitch: Breathtaking

3) The Drabble Club: "Try to be the rainbow in someone's cloud." Maya Angelou

Final word count: 592

 _Dearest Dromeda,_

 _"Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud."_

 _A muggle poet, Maya Angelou said that. And I intend to be just that for you. I promise that I wilt promise that I can handle this and then later tell you I can't. Instead, I promise to go on this journey with you, and do my best to support you. I've already done some research, my mother almost found out and almost freaked. I just told her that I was looking into it for a friend from my literacy class (there actually is a girl in my class whose currently expecting). Because I swear to never tell anyone. I do. Until and unless you tell people. And if you want, you can say it was a night with me, not to sound presumptuous, just an idea, you could say I'm the father._

 _But from what I've read, there still a chance that maybe you're not...expecting. From what I've read, the mind can actually cause symptoms and stress can cause lateness. So, no offense is meant, I'm only trying to give peace of mind, maybe it's in your head. Call me a prat if you think I've crossed any lines and I'll hex myself to the next century._

 _So before I ruin any progress we've made, let's move on. I'm not gonna lie, that pizza sounds awful. How did you even come up with that combination? Nonetheless, I will try it. Just be prepared to laugh when I make a weird face._

 _I would love to take you to a fair. But if we're going on a ferris wheel, the first one you must go on, without a doubt, is The Eye. It has the most breathtaking view of London. I swear the only thing more beautiful is you._

 _I think you'd be an excellent charms professor. If you can teach Amelia Bones charms, then you should already be qualified. Screw your family wanting to squash your dreams. If things ever get bad, you can always come here. We have an extra spare room and my mum has a very open heart. She can't turn away someone who needs help. And that's for any reason._

 _You could always hide your muggle clothes by transfiguring them into robes. I could help you if you wanted, since it seems to be one of my area of expertise. Maybe I'll turn Lucius into a ferret. Would that make you laugh?_

 _I'm sorry, he still infuriates me. How he could do such a horrible thing to you, I'll never know. Yes you dumped a bowl of punch on his head, but I've been in school with him as long as you have, and I can confirm that he deserved that 1000%._

 _I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I will be waiting outside your window, so you can sneak out._

 _I requested Narcissa's help. She's told me which window is yours and she's going to cover for you for the evening. I was quite shocked at her willingness to help, but she was, so my plan was born._

 _Sneak out your window at precisely 5:30 in the evening. You might want to use a levitating charm, or I'd be happy to cast one too. Then we're going to take my broom to a secret location, where I will have my car waiting. And I'll be during us to dinner and then the play. Maybe some ice cream afterwards. And I'll have you back home in time for midnight. I cannot wait to see you._

 _Yours,_

 _Ted_


	4. Your Prince Charming

_**A/N:**_ _Ted Tonks' 4th letter to Andromeda. Ravenclaw house._

 _Quidditch Pitch: Bereft_

 _Drabble Club: Maybe one day it would (will) be different_

 _Final word count: 521_

Dearest Dromeda,

You have no idea how happy I am to hear that you enjoyed yourself. You have the most adorable laugh. And you simply light up when you smile. I'll gladly be your price charming if it means setting you smile like that every day.

As for my mother and father, I have already asked them. I haven't told them a lot about you, pertaining to who you are. I simply told them the bare minimum. And my mother was very sympathetic to your situation. And says that you are more than welcome to move in so that you have a safe environment to be in. In fact, I learned something about myself, that has changed a lot of things.

My father, is not actually my father. My mother was in secondary school and had been out with friends when she heard something...And she was...raped. I actually was product of that night. And I don't know how to handle that. But the weirdest thing, she heard a crack like sound just before he appeared. So, I might not even be muggleborn. I feel bereft of who I thought I was now.

I feel like I've been uprooted. My dad will always be my dad, but, now I can't help but wonder where else I come from. I want to be there for you and Lyra, which is a beautiful name, the way my dad has been there for my mother and I. You are amazing and strong. Maybe one it will be different. With your family, that is. Maybe one day they'll come around.

But as I said before, Lyra is a beautiful name. Absolutely beautiful. Better than Edward, the most common name in England.

I am ashamed to say, I can't cast a patronus. I tried so hard in DADA. But I failed. It's so embarrassing. I even went after class and on weekends. I just can't cast one. Maybe I'll have to keep you by my side so if a dementor ever attacks, I know we'll be safe. That sounds sad. I want to protect you? Is that weird, or offensive? I don't know. But if our first date has worked for you, maybe it will too. It's easily one of the happiest days of my life.

Would you like you join me to visit the Eye of London Saturday? The view from the top is amazing. And besides, it might be a good break from the crazy stuff going on in our lives. I've been on the Eye a few times, and it has a way of making me forget everything.

Oh, by the way, we actually have two extra rooms in the house. So not only could you have one, but the other could be a nursery. And you'd both be right next to me. Well one across the hall from my room, and one at the end of the hall in between the two. Which reminds me, another part of Saturday is that my parents would like to have you over for dinner. Is spaghetti okay? I can't wait to hear from you.

Love,

Ted


	5. She's beautiful

**A/N:** the fifth and final letter from Ted Tonks to Andromeda Black for the Owlery

The Quidditch Pitch: Callous

The Drabble Club: So fragile, so beautiful, he (I) was afraid to break it (her).

Final word count: 519

 _Dromeda,_

 _I'm so sorry that I couldn't stay longer! I wish I could have stayed with you two longer, but with finals coming up, have to make sure I study. And there's no way I could at home. But at least winter break is about to start. I am going to spend every second spoiling you two._

 _Oh Dromeda, she really is beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. I was so afraid to hold her though. So fragile, so beautiful, I was afraid of breaking her. She looks so much like you already. And you're going to be a great mum, but I dint know if I can stand the nursery much more. I swear mum told you all about it, because I can't stand Winnie the pooh. Never have. But that's okay, she seemed to like it well enough._

 _I cannot wait for Christmas. I have something that I think you'll love. And I hope it makes you smile._

 _So you'll never guess who approached me the other day. I had been speaking to Narcissa, checking in (she says she's perfectly fine and that Lucius had been treating her very well. I have to grind my teeth every time I hear his name. I HATE him), and Rodolphus Lestrange walked up to me. He actually called me brother. And I thought it was just because you're living with me and he's marrying Bellatrix. But no._

 _His father is the monster that hurt my mother. I guess it was a dare in his group of friends to take and kill 5 different muggle women. I actually lost house points and got detention because at that point, I couldn't control my anger and I beat him. I was completely callous. Although Dumbledore understood my attack, the fact that I actually broke his nose, and ruptured a vein in his eye, meant he had to give me detention. He should have expelled me, but felt that I was justified._

 _Is it really possible that I'm related to such a monster? I think the fact that I did that, says yes. I was even about to pull my wand on him and...I'm ashamed to say it, but I was about to crucio him. He was bragging about what his father did to my mother. He even knew the details. I was filled with rage._

 _Before I get any angrier, Narcissa said to thank you for the picture of you and Lyra. I kind of have her a copy of one that I took of you two and said it was from you. I figured you wouldn't mind that. She's also promised to keep it hidden, because she knows that Bellatrix and your parents would punish her for having it and destroy it. But she does miss you. However, I'll tell you part of your present early, I invited her down to visit over break. She said she's going to try to sneak away for a day at last to come visit you and Lyra._

 _I should get back to studying, so give Lyra a kiss for me, and know I'll be back soon._

 _Love,_

 _Ted_


End file.
